Fire and Ice
by CircleofEternalFlames
Summary: A strange girl with a long forgotten power shows up in Spike's crypt looking for Angelus. At the same time in LA a prophecy from the beginning of time is mailed to the Hyperion addressed to Conner. I dont own Angel or Buffy characters. Joss Whedon does.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place a month after my twoshot Epiphany which tells how spuffy gets together.

* * *

It was the fast pace beating of an extra heart that woke Spike up. That and the smeel of blood that was coming from the upperlevel of his crypt. There was someone in his crypt, and injured someone that shouldn't have been there. Turning to the warm body of his sleeping slayer he whispered "Buffy, luv there's a human in the upper level...I think they're injured I can smell alot of blood."

"It's not one of the scoobies is it?" Buffy asked sitting up, allowing the sheet to uncover her bare chest.

"No it's no one we know but whoever it is is hurt bad."

Buffy nodded and slipped out of bed pulling her jeans on and Spike's discarded red shirt. Climbing up the ladder she peeked through the trap door and quickly hauled herself up when she saw the girl laying on the ground. She appeared young to Buffy maybe fifteen or sixteen. Her long black hair covered her face but didn't hide the fact someone had tried to slit her throat.

"Spike! Get up here!"

"Whats wrong...bloody hell! hold on I'll get some bandages."

Taking the bandages Spike brought back Buffy wrapped the girls neck the best she could, hoping they would stop the bleeding.

"I think she'll be okay, her heartbeat is strong." Spike commented after Buffy had laid the girl on the sarcophagus.

"Who is she?"

"Dunno maybe this will tell ya." Spike said, picking a letter off the ground. Unfolding the wrinkled paper he almost dropped it when he caught the scent of exactly who wrote it. "Bloody hell Slayer this thing is from Angelus!"

"Angelus? Why would he write a letter to a human and besides Angel still has his soul."

"Dunno why he'd contact a human but this thing is about 170 years old. Wrote this bout twenty years before the soul."

"Can you read it?"

"Yeah hold on." Spike grabbed a near by candle and held it up so he could clearly see the faded print.

_Circle of Eternal Flames_

_When the girl is born the Order and I will protect her. The amulet I shall send will bond her to us so all demons know she is under our _

_protection. When the time comes send her to me and only me. _

_Angelus  
Order of Aurelius _

"...Angelus...?" The girl moaned. She cracked her eyes open and asked again "Angelus?" She looked at Spike blinked and said

"You are not Angelus, who are you?"

"M'name's Spike, Angelus is m'sire." He told her, then looked at her strangly, "Why do you think he's here?"

"I was told that Angelus lived here, this is the hellmouth is it not?"

"Yeah this's the Hellmouth but you're a few years behind." He paused then asked "Were you aware that he has a soul?"

"Yes my clan knew this, we heard that he lost it temperarely recently."

"He did but he don't live `er anymore, moved to LA...whats you're name anyway?"

She stared at Spike causing him to shudder silently, her eyes were like fire, in both color and intensity it felt like she was looking

at the very esscence of him. "You may call me Bekha."


	2. Chapter 2

Hyperion Hotel

Cordelia walked into the Hyperion with a handful of mail. "Bills, bills, postcard from mom, letter for Conner...Letter for Conner?"

Cordy looked at the plain white envelope curiously. It had no return address or anything that might suggest who it was from, just the name Conner across the front in a flowing script that Cordy was sure was a woman's. She wondered what it was, Conner never got mail, her adopted son didn't do anything! Patrol with Gunn, research with Wes, training with his father, and the occasional shopping trip with her. That was Conner's normal day, nothing mail worthy. "Hey Angel, were's Conner?"

"In the basement, we're about to spar."

"Well here give-" She didn't finish as her eyes glazed over and she was sent into a vision. Angel grabbed her hips as she floated a few inches above the ground.

"What did you see?" Angel asked as her eyes returned to normal and she dropped back to the floor.

"two cemetaries, one was on fire and the other looked like it was frozen, there was a black haired girl laying on the ground, itlooked like her throat had been slit but I don't think she was dead." Cordy paused then shuddered "Ewww!"

"What is it?"

"No one told me I'd get porno visions!"

"Cordy..."

"Fine! But you won't like it. I saw Buffy and I think it was Spike...they were gettin it on! Nasty!" She shuddered again, trying to repress the more graphic part of the vision.

"Spike! She was with Spike!" Buffy was with Spike...Angel didn't even want to think about what was going on but when he got his hands on his arrogent childe he was gonna throttle him.

"Figures out of the entire vision you only picked up the part about Miss Slays alot." She looked at Angel--had he been human-- would have turned an alarming shade of purple by now- and slapped him upside the head.

"Did you even hear me?!"

Yeah, fire, graveyard, ice, girl, I got it."

"You are hopeless." She sighed "Are we going to Sunnyhell then?"

Angel didn't answer, just gave her a look that said _duh where did you think we were going?_

Cordy sighed, she always fell for the most stubborn and clueless men! Xander, Doyle and now Angel. "Give me two hours."

As Angel turned away from her to go to the basement, she remembered the letter. "Oh! Angel wait! This came for Conner." She said, thrusting the letter toward him. he took the envelope then snarled and dropped it suddenly, staring at it like it had been doused in holy water.

"Angel, whats wrong?" Cordy asked with concern, she'd never seen Angel act that way about a simple sheet of paper.

"Where did you find this?" He growled out. The scent pouring of the letter was one he had tried blocking from his memory for over a hundered years. For the first time in a long while his demon was cowering in fear. but he couldn't exactly blame it, the woman that scent belonged to had had Angelus shaking like a leaf.

"It was in the mailbox. Why? Who's it from?"

"And it was addressed to Conner?" How did a woman that should be decades dead know about his son? A son that shouldn't even exist?"

"Yes Angel it was. Are you gonna tell me whats got you all freaked out?"

Angel didn't answer. Just shuddered and reached down to pick it up. Flicking it open he scanned its contents quickly. Shoving it into his pocket with a growl he turned to Cordelia. "We're leaving now, as soon as I get Conner we're gone, just us for now, until I know more its best to leave Wes and them out of this."

"Is it that bad?" Cordy asked worriedly.

"It could be. Don't worry though I won't let it get that bad." He said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips before turning away, calling out to Conner.

It wasn't long before the three were in Angel's convertable. It took Conner even less time than his father to get ready, and before Cordy could even put everything she needed into a small bag, the two were hollering at her to hurry up.

As they sped along the highway Angel pulled out the letter along with his cell phone, handing the crumpled letter to Conner he said "Read this, you probably won't understand it, but you need to read it. I'm gonna call Buffy and let her know we're coming."

When the cell was picked up Angel almost swerved off the road when it wasn't Buffy who answered.

_"`Lo?" _

"Spike?! Why are you answering Buffy's cell?" He could barely restrain his anger and rage at his childe.

_"Peaches! We're...uh...patrolin'...and um...'M holdin' 'er phone while she slays!" _Angel had never hear Spike stutter like that.

"Whatever. Just tell Buffy that me, Cordelia and Conner are on our way up there, Cordy had a vision and we got something in the mail that they need to see." He'd deal with Spike later, after he made sure his son wasn't part of another prophecy.

_" `K, that be all then?" _

"Yes Spike, thats all."

_"Right, bye then Peaches." _With that Spike disconnected.

"Dad?" Conner asked, pulling Angel from his Spike hatred.

"Yeah?"

"This is about me isn't it?"

"I don't know, but I hope to god its not."

Fire and Ice will come together

And in the year of the cruciamentum

They will become one

Allies of the chosen

One with eyes of amber

And the fury of flames behind her

The other with eyes of ice

aided by the power of the night

Together they will create the key

To righting the wrongs of the

Universe


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy watched Spike interact with the girl curiously. She seemed to know exactly who he was but Spike acted like he had no clue what was going on. She had said her name was Bekha but pronounced it _Bek-HA. _She seemed reluctant to come near Buffy, despite Spike telling her repeatedly who she was. Finding out that she was the slayer seemed to make her even more wary. And she kept calling Spike William the Bloody, and wouldn't stop, despit protests from Spike. She had just said that it was his proper name, as Angelus was Angel's.

"I was told to seek out Angelus's favorite childe if I could not find him. I was informed that that would be you." She announced suddenly. "How could you not know about me if Angelus truly is you sire?"

"Haven't talked to `im in a few years. And I haven't been `is favorite in over a hundered." Spike said with a sigh. This girl was wearing on his nerves. She wouldn't except anything he told her and was completly ignoring Buffy. "Listen you, for I know, Peaches could have damn well forgotten `bout you. It's been over a hundered and fifty years. Not even Angelus's mind was that good."

That seemed to panic her "No! He can not have forgotten! I need his protection! I need the amulet!"

Spike backed away from her and raised his hands defensively." Okay, Okay, prolly didn't forget. Now what's this amulet you're talkin' `bout."

"It is a signet, of your Order. Do you not have one?"

Spike frowned then pulled a thin chain from under his shirt. A black sun hun from the chain, surrounded by four red stars. A silver cresent moon was under the sun, its points pointing down. "You talkin' bout this?" All direct childer of the master had one, he, Angel, Drusilla and Darla. They were all in different forms. Dru's a broach, Angel's was in his tattoo, and Darla's had been a ring.

"Yes that is it!"

"And Angelus was `pose to give you one?"

"I have the amulet but Angelus was to do something to it to put me under Aurelius protection."

Spike frowned in thought, the only ritual that put a human under a vampire's protection was the The Consortium. The last time it had been done in the Order was unknown. Had Angelus really promised to do that? Knowing it would bind the girl to him and his childer for all eternity?" Whatever was after this girl, Spike knew it would have to be bad to make Angelus promise something so....not evil.

"He was going to make you a Consort?"

"Yes, he told my great grandmother that it was the only way since I am human. Celeste said it was the truth."

"It is. But why Angelus, there had to have been other ways."

"The Order of Aurelius is the strongest and most feared Order. It it also the oldest. My clan had always been close to Aurelius. Our first leader was Octavius Ceaser, while the first of Aurelius was Marcus Aurelius also known as Marc Antony. So you can see why we would come to The Order first."

"Yeah I see why." Spike mumbled. He knew his history. Knew who Marcus had been before being turned. But he had had no idea his Order was so intertwined with a human clan.

"What exactly does Circle of Eternal Flames do?" Buffy spoke up.

Bekha turned to her, making eye contact with the Slayer for the first time. "Why should I tell the Slayer? Your kind have hunted my clan before, killed my brother and father. Why should I even speak with you."

Buffy was appaled that a slayer would hunt down and kill a human. She had never heard of this before, but it wouldn't be the first time the council had kept stuff from her. "I would never kill another human being! I don't know why other slayers hunted your family, but I'm different, hell I'm dating a vampire aren't I!"

Spike didn't like it when his slayer was upset, and this girl had nearly sent her into tears. "I don't care if I'm suppose to help protect you. You upset my girl again and I'll kick your skinny ass out of Sunnydale and you can find your own way to Angelus." He growled out, pulling Buffy into his arms.

Bekha blinked in surprise, watching the blonde vampire comfort the blonde slayer "I apologize, I have been raised to distrust slayers, my distrust turned to hate after my father and brothers murder. I can tell you are different. And if a Aurelian tells me to trust you I will try."

"M'not the only Aurelian to date Buffy, Angelus did to, didn't your clan know that?"

Bekha was taken aback "No we did not know this. Was she the reason for his moment of happiness?"

"Yes and its not a time I like to talk about." Buffy said, wiggling out of Spike's arms. "Angel went to LA not long after he got his soul back."

They were interrupted when Buffy's cell started ringing. Spike reached out and plucked it from the pocket of her jeans.

"`Lo?"

He went wide eyed "Peaches! We're...uh...patrolin'...and um...'M holdin' 'er phone while she slays!" Buffy had to keep from giggling, surely Angel wouldn't fall for such a lame excuse.

" `K, that be all then?"

_"_Right, bye then Peaches."

Spike handed the small phone back to Buffy and turned to Bekha "Looks like you're in luck, Angelus is on his way here."


	4. Chapter 4

_Outskirts of Sunnydale_

"Something is going on in Sunnydale." Angel said when he put his phone back in his pocket.

"You mean more than the impending apocolypse?" Cordy asked sarcasticly. "Angel, just because Spike answered the phone doesn't mean anything."

"But your vision!" He protested. Angel did not like the idea of Buffy sleeping with Spike, even though he was with Cordelia and had no right to interfere in either of there lives.

"Does it really matter? She moved on Angel! While she doesn't have the best taste in men now, its her choice! And why should you even care? You're with me. Or had you forgotten that fact?" Cordy didn't exactly hate Buffy anymore but she knew how obsessive Angel could get around her. And she had a right and reason to be jealous.

"I haven't forgotten Cordy. I love you. Its just....Spike! Last I heard she was with a human. Its confusing. Did the group accept him? They didn't even like me and I have a soul! Spike doesn't."

"But he had a chip remember? He couldn't hurt any of them if he wanted to. And Spike doesn't slink around in the dark either. He's up front about everything. You never were and I think that scared them. We never knew when you'd pop out of the shadows. Even when you were an actual scooby, you blended into the background. Sometimes we even forgot you were there, until you said something and scared the crap out of Xander or Willow."

"It scared Xander?" Angel liked that thought. He never did like the whelp.

Cordy giggled. She knew that would distract him. The thought of scaring her ex had always made Angel happier. And the few times they had seen Xander, Angel had practically made it his misson to freak the boy out.

"Who's Xander?" Conner asked in confusion. He knew who Buffy was because of her visits. And he knew who Spike was through the constant pestering of his father.

"He's one of Buffy's friends. And Cordy's ex-boyfriend. He hates everything not human and normal." Angel explained.

"Like us?" Conner might be human but he knew he wasn't normal.

"Yeah, like us."

* * *

_Restfield Cemetary. Spike's Cyrpt_

"Angelus is on his way here?" Bekha asked in relief. She could feel the things that wanted her dead in the back of her mind. Searching mentally as well as physically for her. As long as she didn't think about were she was exactly, they couldn't find her.

"Yeah, with `is girl and son." Spike sighed. Angel was the only person who didn't know about his and Buffy's relationship. And he was also the only person who could put a end to it. By either convincing Buffy to leave him on slamming a stake through his chest. The staking seemed more Angel's style.

"Son? Angelus has created another childe?" Why did her clan not know about this?

"Not `xactly. Was all part of some prophecy, human child of two vamps." Spike said quickly. He'd never met the kid, but from what Buffy had told him, Conner was a perfect combination of Angel and Darla. A hellish combination if you asked Spike.

"We were not aware of this. It seems we were not aware of many things...." Bekha didn't like that. How did these things slip through her clan's seers? Nothing like that had ever happened before.

"Spike, what did Angel say, besides the fact they were coming up? He has to have a reason." Buffy asked. That was an agreement between her and Angel. No more unknown visits and popping up without explainations.

"Said the cheerleader had a vision and that they had something we needed to see." Spike said with a shrug. He really didn't care unless it had something to do with the strange girl he was suddenly housing. The only girl he wanted in his crypt was Buffy.

"Cordelia? I thought her visions only pertained to LA?"

"Don't know love. That was all he said. Well `sides tryin' to `igure uot why I was answerin' your cell."

"Yeah couldn't you have come up with a better excuse than that? It was pretty lame." Buffy teased.

Spike scowled at her "Wasn't like I had time to think it through. Besides Peaches bought it didn't he?" He growled at her. Talking to his sire was bad enough. Having to explain his stuttering to Buffy was worse.

Buffy sobered when she caught sight of Bekha watching them. They had to do something with her. She couldn't stay at the crypt until Angel arrived. Taking her to the Magic Box seemed like a good idea. She'd have to whole group watching her. Something about her irked Buffy, she seemed human and said she was human but she let of a strong sense of power, stronger than any Master Vampire or any other evil the slayer had ever met. "You can't stay here."

"Why not? I will be with William the Bloody. I will be safe."

"No you won't because Spike is coming with me. We patrol together and then we have to meet with my friends. Thats why we're taking you to the Magic Box. Its where we meet at."

Bekha seemed puzzled "He patrols with you? Then you are not just a concubine?"

"Concubine! You thought I was a concubine!" Buffy screeched, she lunged at Bekha, but was shoved back by Spike, who had rushed Bekha. He held her by the neck against the wall, rage making his blue eyes flash yellow.

"She is no concubine! She is my Mate and you will not talk ill of her. Do and I'll snap your neck." That was when they realized the chip hadn't fired. Spike dropped her and backed away, shock in his eyes. "What the hell?"

"Spike! Your chip!" Buffy gasped. Had it quit working?

"It still works love, zapped me when I shoved you back."

"Then...she's not human."

Spike dropped his human mask and growled low at Bekha. "What the hell are you? That I could throw you up against a wall?"

"I am human! I know nothing of what you're talking about! What is a chip?"

Buffy stepped forward. glaring at the girl "Spike has a chip in his head that prevents him from hurting humans. It didn't go off on you. Therefore you aren't human." Her body was tense, ready to fight should it be necessary.

"I have power! I am made from power!"

Buffy stepped back and Spike returned to his human form. "Could it have fooled the chip?" Buffy asked Spike quietly.

"Don't know. Might have." He looked at Bekha. "You never answered her question. What is it your clan does." It wasn't Behka that answered...

"She controls the elements."


End file.
